Undisclosed Desire
by ladylannster
Summary: Tänk om Ron och Hermione aldrig hade följt med Harry på jakten av horrokruxerna? Skulle den mörka sidan vinna slaget på Hogwarts? Och, hur och varför blev egentligen Tom Dolder den onda varelsen lord Voldemort? Kunde det vara... vänskap?
1. Tidvändaren

**De andra kapitlen kommer att bli bättre och längre, jag lovar. Skriv vad ni tycker! Reviews, tack! :)**

ett. _Tidvändaren_

Hermione sprang panikslaget längst slottets korridorer, mot rektorns arbetsrum. Runt omkring henne kastades olika besvärjelser och förbannelser som hon tvingades undvika, och hon klev över flera lik utan att veta vilka dem tillhörde, eller ens vilken sida de hade stått på. På nedervåningen tyckte hon sig höra självaste lord Voldemorts iskalla skratt...

Men hon kunde inte tänka på det nu, hon var tvungen att fokusera på uppgiften som Harry gett henne:

_"Hämta en tidvändare", _hade han sagt. _"Nu, skynda dig!"_

Sedan hade han blivit tvungen att försvara sig igen mot en stridslysten dödsätare, vars ansikte skymdes av den svarta masken.

Hermione visste faktiskt ärligt talat inte vart man kunde hitta tidvändare, de hade ju slagit sönder hela Ministeriets lager för nästan två år sedan, men Dumbledores före detta kontor verkade vara en bra plats att börja leta på.

Det var inte förrän hon svängde runt hörnet till den rätta korridoren, som hon insåg att hon inte kunde lösenordet. Om Dumbledore fortfarande hade varit rektor, så hade hon säkert kunnat lista ut det, men nu var det ju Snape som hade posten... _Å, skit också!_

Hon kom fram till stenfiguren som vaktade kontoret. Den såg illa tilltygad ut, med en stor bit av huvudet bortspträngt.

"Förlåt, jag kan inte.. Skulle jag kunna få...", stammade hon.

Men stenfiguren hade redan svängt åt sidan, så att den stora spiraltrappan blottade sig. Hermione hörde hur den muttrade saker som _fått nog _och _aldrig sett på maken._

Hon tvekade ett ögonblick, men sprang sedan uppför trappan.

Ramarna där de föregående rektorerna brukade sitta var tomma, med bara någon gammal fåtölj eller målarduk kvar, alla hade rusat ner till tavlorna längre ner för att få en bättre överblick på striden. Hennes blick dröjde kvar vid porträttet som hängde över Snapes skrivbord, där Dumbledore brukade sitta, med sitt långa skägg och de halvmåneformade glasögonen på den krokiga näsan.

"Jaha, Hermione", mumlade hon högt för sig själv efter ens stund. "Dags att börja leta."

Hon såg sig tafatt omkring i det stora rummet. Där fanns tiotals stänga skåp, hundratals lådor, men ingen av dem visade någon som helst ledtråd av vad de kunde innehålla - inga handskriva ettiketer eller någon prydlig sortering... Vart började man leta på ett sådant här ställe?

"Jag skulle börja med att kolla i den översta skrivbordslådan till vänster, om jag var du", hördes plötsligt en välbekant röst bakom henne.

Hon snodde genast runt.

"Professor Dumbledore! Jag trodde att du.."

Hon avslutade inte meningen, och Dumbledore skrockade glädjelöst.

"Det blev för sorgligt, miss Granger, alltför sorgligt... Jag stod inte ut med att se det mer", sade han lågt. "Jag antar att du letar efter tidvändaren? Den ligger i skrivbordslådan, precis som jag sa."

"Men professorn, är det..."

"Mitt barn, ta vad du behöver! Om det kan stoppa Voldemort, varför skulle jag hindra dig?" Han log ett litet leende. "Men jag skulle råda dig att inte lämna kartan här, fullt synlig. Den kan så lätt hamna i fel händer."

Hermione såg ner på bordet. Mycket riktigt, där låg Harrys Marodörkarta, som de ju haft så god användning av i deras forna äventyr. Hundratals elever, lärare och medlemmar i Fenixorden var samlade i och utanför stora salen.

"Färdig med fuffens", viskade hon och figurerna suddades sakta ut. Hon stoppade kartan i bakfickan på jeansen.

Sedan slet hon, som på signal, upp lådan i skrivbordet, och fann till sin förnöjelse en likadan tidvändare som hon själv haft i sin ägo för fyra år sedan. Ett litet ömtåligt timglas hängde i den långa guldkedjan, fylld med vit, glittrande sand. Hon hängde kedjan runt halsen.

"Tack så mycket, professor Dumbledore!", sade hon nöjt.

Men hon fick inget svar.

"Professor Dumbledore?", upprepade hon, den här gången mer osäkert. Hermione vågade inte vända sig om, ifall hon skulle få se något hon inte ville se.

Hon lade med ens märke vid att det inte bara var Dumbledores porträtt som tystnat. Det hördes inte längre några skrik eller ropande förbannelser från striden nedanför. Var det över? Hade de vunnit?

Men nej, det hördes inga glädjetjut från hennes kamrater, eller något vrålande skratt från Hagrid. Tänk om..?

Nej, det kunde inte... Det fick inte...

Hermione sjönk uppgivet ihop på golvet när sanningen gick upp för henne.

"Nej!", flämtade hon och slog handen för munnen. "Nej, nej, NEJ!"

Hennes ögon började genast fyllas med tårar då bilder for genom hennes huvud. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna. _Döda. Borta för alltid._

Hon gömde ansiktet i händerna, försökte försvinna hon också på något vis. Det kändes som om hennes huvud brann av ilska och förtvivlan.

_Varför _hade hon lämnat de på det där viset? _Varför _hade hon bara inte struntat i det där jävla timglaset och spöat skiten ur Voldemort istället? _Varför_ hade hon lyssnat på Harry?

Innerst inne visste hon att hennes närvaro i striden inte hade spelat någon större roll , men det var som om skuldkänslorna gömde alla logiska tankar och istället fanns det bara ett stort, mörkt hål inom henne.

"Nej", sade hon tyst.

"Jodå, miss Granger", hördes plötsligt en hög röst, drypande av skadeglädje. Den skrattade ett rått, nedlåtande skratt som dånade i hennes trumhinnor, och Hermione lyfte sakta blicken mot röstens ägare.

Hon såg rakt in i Voldemorts ormliknande, röda ögon.

"Trodde ni verkligen att det skulle gå så lätt?", fortsatte han, tittandes ner på hennes hjälplösa lilla kropp. "Trodde ni verkligen att ni kunde vinna slaget mot den största trollkarlen _någonsin?"_

Voldemort flinade mot henne, så att alla de smutsiga tänderna blottades.

"Men vet du vad, Hermione?", viskade han med sin väsande röst så obehagligt när henne. "Ingen överlever lord Voldemorts vrede. Inte pojken Potter, och speciellt inte _du_, din äckliga lilla smutsskalle."

Hermione sade ingenting, protesterade inte, utan slöt bara ögonen och beredde sig på att gå döden till mötes.

Voldemorts röst var det sista hon hörde innan rummet började försvinna framför henne:

_"Avada Kedavra!_


	2. Sorterad igen

**förlåt att kapitlet kommer lite sent, men krånglade! :/**

**tack för kommentarerna! :D ville bara observera att jag har ändrat lite med tidvändaren i min fanfic... istället för att dyka upp som sitt 'framtida jag' i dåtiden, kan man säga att det bara är själen som förflyttar sig. man riskerar alltså inte att bli upptäckt, eftersom det bara finns ett 'jag'. bara det jag ville säga :)**

_två. Sorterad igen_

När Hermione vaknade befann hon sig fortfarande på Snapes kontor. Hon reste sig mödosamt upp och borstade av smutsen från kläderna.

Hon undrade just vart Voldemort hade tagit vägen, då ett rosaskimrande ljus sken in genom fönstret och bländade henne. Hon höll upp handen över ansiktet för att skydda ögonen, då en sak plötsligt gick upp för henne...

Det hade varit över midnatt då Voldemort kommit för att döda henne, och himlen hade varit alldeles kolsvart, utan en enda stjärna. Hur hade det då kunnat bli skymning helt plötsligt? Hon hade omöjligt kunnat ligga här inne i nästan ett dygn... Voldemort skulle ha dödat henne utan att tveka.

Tänk om... tänk om tidvändaren hade fungerat? Om hon rest tillbaka i tiden innan hon hunnit bli mördad?

En gnista av hopp tändes inom henne, och hon kunde inte låta bli att flina dumt av glädje.

Harry och Ronald kanske fortfarande levde... Hon kunde rädda dem!

Hermione var för lycklig för att ens se sig om i rummet, vad spelade det för roll om hon gjorde det eller inte?

Men upprymd som hon var, använde inte Hermione sin annars så smarta hjärna till att kasta en blick runt om i arbetsrummet för säkerhets skull, eftersom hon var rädd för att något kunde vara fel. Hon ville kunna fortsätta hoppas så länge som möjligt.

I sin iver att rädda sina vänner, sprang Hermione genast nerför spiraltrappan, ut på gårdsplanen, mot porten, utan att se sig om en enda gång. _Hon kunde rädda dem, hon _skulle _rädda dem!_

Väl inne i slottet drog hon upp Marodörkartan ur fickan för att kunna leta upp någon av hennes vänner.

"Jag svär högtidligt att jag har något rackartyg i kikan", sade hon förväntansfullt och Hogwarts målades genast upp på kartan.

Men... de var inte där! Hermione sökte igenom varenda bit av pergamentet, men utan resultat. Det kunde inte vara tal om något besök i byn Hogsmeade, för det skulle aldrig stanna så många elever kvar på skolan isåfall.

En tanke slog henne plötsligt - hon kanske befann sig under sitt femte år, och hennes kamrater var mitt uppe i ett möte med Dumbledores Armé i Vid behov-rummet, och då skulle hon självfallet inte kunna se dem.

Men _någon_ hon kände måste väl ändå synas på kartan? Vem som helst?

Hon kollade igenom den igen, och efter en lång stund fann hon ett namn som fick henne att hoppa till; Septimus Weasley.

Nog för att Ron hade många syskon och kusiner, men någon Adrian hade hon aldrig hört talas om. Dessutom trodde hon inte ens att någon av Rons släktingar, förutom hans bröder och Ginny, gick på Hogwarts. Kanske bara någon med samma efternamn? Men tvivlet började gnaga i Hermione...

Hon fann snart fler bekanta efternamn, Potter, Abbott, Malfoy... Det kunde bara inte vara en tillfällighet. Och där var Dumbledore i lärarrummet, samtalandes med en viss Armando Dippet. _Dippet... _Vart hade hon hört det namnet förut?

Om inte... _Å, nej._

Hon grep tag i en Ravenclawelev som var på väg uppför trappan. Ett prefektmärke glänste på hennes klädnad.

"Ursäkta mig, vet du vilket datum det är idag?"

Ravenclawflickan såg på henne som om hon inte trodde sina ögon, och Hermione kände sig otroligt dum i huvudet.

"Självklart vet jag det! Det är ju den första skoldagen, det första september!" Hon tvekade. "Är du säker att du mår bra?"

Hermione nickade häftigt. Hon ville fråga vilket år det var, men vågade inte riktigt gå lika rätt fram den här gånge. Det vore slöseri med tid att bli skickad till sjukhusflygeln.

"Du, um... Jag håller på med en undersökning!", utbrast Hermione plötsligt, utan att ha en aning om hur hennes historia skulle gå vidare. "Vad tycker du om händelserna under det här året? Hittills, menar jag?"

Hon kände hur hon rodnade. Hennes lögn hade kommit innan hon ens hunnit fundera över den, och den var otroligt riskfull. Om flickan inte råkade nämna årtalet, skulle det här aldrig gå vägen.

Men till hennes lättnad var det precis det flickan gjorde.

"Under 1945? Jo, det har väl varit bra..."

"Fint!", avbröt Hermione henne. "Vet du vart, um... rektorn befinner sig?"

Det hade inte varit meningen att hon skulle åka tillbaka så här långt, något år hade gott och väl räckt. Men det kanske hade sina fördelar det här också...

"Visst, han är i lärarrummet, tror jag", sade Ravenclawaren. "Du kan väl gå och vänta vid hans kontor så länge, så går jag och hämtar honom. Jag ska ändå åt det hållet."

"Javisst! Det... det blir kanon."

Flickan hade precis börjat gå igen, då Hermione frågade efter henne:

"Vet du vem Tom Dolder är?"

Hon vände sig om mot Hermione, nu med lätt irriterad uppsyn.

"Ja, det gör väl alla. Han går ju här på skolan."

Hermione nickade generat till tack och gick ut genom porten.

"Jaha, så vart studerade du magi innan, miss Granger?"

"Jag gick på en flickskola i USA. Ni förstås, min far är av amerikansk skäkt", ljög hon smidigt.

Rektor Dippet nickade gillande och antecknade ytterst noga och långsamt i sin pärm över skolans elever.

Hermione hade planerat planen snabbt; om hon inte kunde rädda sina vänner genom att följa med Harry och leta horrokruxer, fick hon göra det på lång väg - genom Voldemort själv. Och eftersom han gick sitt sista år på Hogwarts vid den här tidpunkten, vore det en smart idé om hon också skrev in sig på skolan.

Planen var inte särskilt genomtänkt, men den kunde funka: om hon lärde känna Voldemort, eller Tom Dolder som han hette, och fick honom att lita på henne, kunde hon kanske få honom att ändra uppfattning om svartkonster? Det var patetiskt, men vad hade hon för val?

Att ljuga om sina uppgifter hade varit enkelt - Dippet kontrollerade ingenting och han blev genast stormförtjust när hon visade upp sina perfekta, falska betyg från 'Amerika'. Hon hade valt samma kurser som hon alltid läst på skolan och Dippet tvivlade inte ett ögonblick på att hon skulle klara av sista årskursens studier.

En annan sak hon ljugit om var hennes blodstatus. För det första visste hon inte vad folk skulle tycka om det, och dessutom skulle Tom aldrig så mycket som prata med henne om han fick reda på att hon var smutsskalle. 'Halvblod' lät betydligt bättre.

"Miss Granger...", började Dippet försiktigt. "Jag vet att du har perfekta betyg men... är det säkert att du inte vill gå sjätte årskursen istället? Jag tvivlar inte på att du klarar av uppgifterna, men du kanske inte riktigt hinner lära känna några andra elever på bara ett år..."

"Det är jag säker på att jag gör", sade Hermione och log inställsamt. "Jag har... lätt att få vänner, kanske man kan säga."

Hon kastade en blick runt om i rummet. Precis som hon befarat var inte allt som vanligt i rummet. Alla Dumbledores silverinstrument och fenixen Fawkes var borta, och, framför allt, i porträttet där den förgående rektorn hängde, satt Phineas Nigellus Black, Sirius farfars farfar, istället för varken Dumbledore eller Snape.

"Men sir", tillade hon hastigt. "Jag har inga böcker eller klädnader, för..."

Dippet avbröt henne innan hon hann komma med ännu en lögn.

"Husalferna ordnar det, och det resterande kan du skicka efter via ugglepostorder. Jag antar att du har tillåtelse av dina föräldrar att besöka trollkarlsbyn Hogsmeade?"

"Javisst!", svarade hon, fortfarande leende och räckte fram pergamenten där hon förfalskat sina föräldrars namnteckningar i all hast.

"Så bra då...", mumlade Dippet och tog emot tillståndet utan att så mycket som se det. "Vill du sorteras här eller i stora salen, med de andra nya eleverna? För... du känner väl till elevhemmen?", frågade han osäkert. Hermione undrade vagt vad som skulle hända om hon sade nej.

"Jo, jag har läst Hogwarts historia flera gånger. Och jag vill hjärna sorteras _här,_ tack", sade hon tydligt för att undvika missförstånd - aldrig i livet att hon skulle sorteras tillsammans med en massa förstaårselever medan hela skolan såg på.

Dippet skrockade.

"Jag trodde väl det, men det är alltid bäst att fråga eller hur? _Accio hatt!"_

Vid det sista uttalandet vände han staven mot en hylla bakom Hermione, och sorteringshatten flög genast mot honom. Han fångade den smidigt med ena handen och räckte den sedan mot Hermione.

"Varsågod, miss", log han.

Hermione försökte se sådär nervös ut som förstaårselever brukade göra (troligtvis så misslyckades hon totalt), men inom henne kände hon sin självsäker. Hon hade trots allt redan sorterats en gång innan och den gången hamnat i Gryffindors elevhem, och hon var övertygad om att det skulle upprepa sig idag.

Hon drog hatten över öronen (den var inte alls lika stor längre som den skulle komma att göra 46 år senare) och snart hörde hon en viskande röst i örat.

"Oj, vad har vi här då? Jag ser mod... Du begåvad, och vill gärna visa vad du går för... Sårar aldrig någon om du absolut inte måste. Det här var svårt... du har alla elevhemmen i dig. Men jag tror det får bli... SLYHERIN!"

_Slyherin?_ Hermione formade ett litet O av förvåning.

Hon hade varit så inställd på att det skulle bli Gryffindor, eller åtminstone Ravenclaw. Eller Hufflepuff! Men absolut inte... hon grimaserade inombords... _Slytherin. _

Hon var ingen korkad Draco Malfoy eller Pansy Parkinson. Det var bara inte... _hon. _Merlin, hon var ju för helsicke mugglarfödd!

"Professor Dippet...", började hon för att på något sätt få ur sig att det måste ha blivit ett missförstånd, men han avbröt henne leende.

"Jaså, Slyherin? Ett fint elevhem... Oj, vad tiden går! Vi måste till stora salen! Klädnader ligger på skrivbordet... jag ska lämna dig ifred medan du byter om."

Han log ett litet leende och stängde dörren efter sig.


	3. Tom Dolder

**hej! :D här kommer kap 3. förlåt att det dröjde, men jag har varit superduperupptagen! xp skrev extra långt den här gången, hoppas ni tycker om det! :)**

tre. _T__om Dolder _

Hermione satt längst ut vid Slytherinbordet, närmast utgången. Hon kände sig ytterst obekväm med att umgås med Malfoy och sådana där, och var nästan beredd på att fly vilken sekund som helst.

Men Slytherineleverna verkade faktiskt inte bry sig särskilt mycket om henne - en del såg nyfiket på henne och några få log riktigt vänligt, men de allra flesta verkade knappt ha lagt märke vid hennes närvaro.

Pojken som satt på höger sida om henne visste utan tvekan att hon var där, men han verkade mest irriterad över det, och ignorerade henne. I ögonvrån kunde Hermione se att han var ganska snygg (för att vara en Slytherin), med blekt ansikte och mörkbrunt hår. På klädnaden hade han ett stiligt, välputsat försteprefektmärke fastnålat. Hon vågade inte fråga vem han var.

För övrigt satt Hermione mest och stirrade ner på sina händer, som rastläst drog bort lösa trådar från fållen på klädnaden. Det kändes som att börja första Hogwartsåret igen - fast värre. Den gången hade hon ju redan träffat Neville, Harry och Ron på tåget innan skolstarten. Nu visste hon ingenting om _någon. _Visst, hon kände ju Dumbledore, och Rons släktingar var ju också här någonstans, men de visste ju inte vem _hon _var! Det här med tidsresor började gå henne på nerverna.

Och Tom Dolder... hon hade inte sett honom en enda gång sedan hon kom hit. Inte för att hon visste hur han såg ut. För att understryka sin dumhet, kikade Hermione försiktigt på de andra eleverna vid bordet.

Å, var fanns Harry när man behövde honom? Han om någon borde väl kunna känna igen Voldemort.

_Å, Harry..._ Om Hermione nu verkligen hindrade Tom från att bli så... Voldie-aktig, så skulle ju Harry (och alla andra) få ett hyfsat normalt liv. Eller ett liv utan förtollade dunkare, brännande ärr och dödsätare, åtminstone.

"Men utöver dessa förstaårselever", började professor Dippet då den långtråkiga sorteringen tillslut var till ända, "så har vi ytterligare ett tillskott bland er elever i år. Miss Granger, var snäll och ställ dig upp!"

Ytterst generad reste sig Hermione upp och ställde sig bakom sin plats. Hon svor halvhögt då hon slog i knät, och resten av skolan granskade henne noga från topp till tå.

Det fullkomligt strålade om Dippet då han fortsatte:

"Hermione ska studera sitt sjunde och avslutande år här på Hogwarts. Hon kommer hit direkt från Amerika, och jag hoppas att ni tar väl hand om henne. Du skulle inte kunna tänka dig att ta på dig ansvaret för henne, mr Dolder? Jag bara tänkte, eftersom ni har samma schema och..."

Hermione märkte att hans röst darrade en aning, som om han var rädd.

"Självfallet, rektor Dippet", sade pojken som satt bredvid henne med ett litet leende. Det var inget vänligt eller ödmjukt leende, utan ett kallt utan glädje.

Hermione bara stirrade på honom. Var det där... _Voldemort?_

Hon hade liksom föreställt sig Dolder lite mer... tja, ond. Eller det kanske han var, i och för sig, med bortsett från det där leendet... han såg faktiskt ganska normal ut. Inte helt olik Harry, när man tänkte efter.

Nej, det måste finnas två Dolder på skolan, intalade hon sig själv.

När de ätit den gudomliga festmåltiden och Dippet berättat om de vanliga reglerna (skogen är förbjuden för alla elever, bla bla bla...), reste sig Dolder upp och bad henne att följa efter.

När de kommit ut ur salen, tog Hermione mod till sig och vände sig mot pojken.

"Ursäkta, men du heter väl Tom?", andades hon. "Tom Dolder?"

Han gav henne en ointresserad blick.

"Visst. Varför undrar fröken?"

Hermione kände sig aningen generad över att bli kallad 'fröken', och fortsatte innan hon hann bli alltför osäker. Kanske fortsatte hon lite _för_ fort...

"Jo, är det du som kallas Volde..."

Hon slog handen för munnen, innan hon hann säga något mer dumt. _Å, hon var så himla korkad! _Hon hade varit på Hogwarts i... _en timme_, och hon gjorde redan bort sig! Men trots att hon så gärna ville ta tillbaka det som sluppit ur hennes mun, var skadan redan skedd.

Tom gjorde omedelbart halt.

"Hur mycket vet du om mig egentligen, miss Granger? Och hur vet du vad folk kallar mig, om du knappt vet vem jag är?"

Hermione bet sig i läppen och försökte tänka ut en lögn. Jösses, allt detta tidsresandet hade fler konsekvenser än hon först väntat sig. Tänk Hermione, _tänk!_

"Um... jag hörde några prata om det i korridoren", sade hon tillslut och använde sig av den klassiska lögnen. "Och jag vet inte särskilt mycket, bara att du håller på med... eh, svartkonster." Hon nämnde inga horrokruxer, _så _trög var hon faktiskt inte!

Tom flinade ironiskt, ett tydligt tecken på att han inte trodde på henne det minsta.

"Svartkonster? Som vadå?"

"Jo... odödlighet, tror jag att det var?"

Tom stelnade till och gav henne en ytterst ogillande blick. Hon hade tydligen träffat en öm punkt.

"Om du säger _någonting _till_ någon"_, spottade han ur sig. "så ska jag..."

"Men lugna dig! Självfallet ska jag inte skvallra till nån, jag vill inte få inälvorna utslitna eller något sådant!"

Han fnös föraktfullt.

"Bäst för dig det. Kom nu, så att jag slipper ifrån dig någon gång."

Han tog tag i hennes arm så plötsligt att hon ofrivilligt flämtade till, och drog henne nerför trapporna, mot fängelsehålorna. Hermione visste inte hur många gånger hon hade tagit den här vägen till trolldryckskonsten, men låtsades ändå vara väldigt intresserad och nyfiken när de gick längst de fuktiga väggarna, som om det var första gången hon undersökte slottet.

I mitten av den allra sista trappan innan Slytherins uppehållsrum, fanns ett falskt trappsteg. Alla de äldre eleverna visste att det existerade, med undantag för Neville Longbottom förstås, och Hermione skulle precis hoppa över det av gammal vana, då hon insåg att ingen nykomling kunde känna till det.

"Aj!", skrek hon därför och körde ner foten i hålet med flit. Hon kände sig väldigt idiotiskt när hon febrilt försökte ta sig loss genom att skaka foten upp och ner.

"Men _snälla _nån!", snäste Tom irriterat och grep tag under hennes armar, och Hermione nästan kände hur varenda partikel i kroppen rös till av välbehag vid hans beröring. På en sekund var det underliga ögonblicket över, och med ett litet 'plopp' drogs hon upp igen, men Hermiones konstiga reaktion hade fått henne att brusa upp ännu mer.

"Jag är faktiskt ny här!", fräste hon. "Behandlar du förstaårseleverna så här också? Man kan ju undra hur du egentligen fick det där märket!" Hon tittade menande på hans prefektmärke.

Tom skrattade elakt, inte helt olikt sitt framtida Voldemortskratt.

"Förstaårseleverna? Vem bryr sig om dem? De kan ju knappt få saker att sväva!" Han fnös. "Och din andra fråga är så patetisk att jag inte ens tänker svara på den."

Han drog på munnen och fortsatte att gå utan att se sig om. Hermione stegade förargat efter.

"Merlin, du beter dig precis som Ron!", utbrast hon, eftersom Tom inte visste vem det var iallafall. Hon vågade inte nämna några efternamn, ifall Tom skulle känna till några av personernas förfäder. "Eller ännu värre, _Draco!_ Ingen som helst för yngre elever, eller husalfer... Inte ens skolspöken kan ni vara artiga mot!"

"Ursäkta, fröken, men har du hört talas om _fördomar?"_, avbröt han henne silkeslent. "Vi har nyss träffats, och du jämför mig redan med dina utländska idioter till vänner. Får jag föreslå att du lyssnar istället, för jag tänker inte berätta lösenordet for dig igen."

Fortfarande irriteratd, vände sig Hermione mot den kala, fuktdrypande stenväggen som de nu kommit fram till.

"Renhet", sade Tom till väggen, och en dold trädörr dök upp i stenen, som han öppnade och steg in igenom. Hermione himlade med ögonen åt lösenordet, men klättrade även hon in.

Slytherins sällskapsrum var ett avlångt rum med lågt stentak, varifrån det hängde gröna glaslampor i kedjor. Framför spiselhyllan, där en sprakande eld brann, stod flera mörka, snidade stolar. I en annan del av rummet fanns en soffgrupp i svart skinn, och väggarna var fyllda med tavlor av gamla Slytherinare: Hermione kände igen flera av de från _Trollkonstens historia._

"Mysigt", ljög hon tyst för sig själv.

"Flickornas sovsal är till höger", sade Tom uttråkat och gjorde en lam gest. "Pojkarnas till vänster - svårare än så är det inte. Själv tänkte jag gå och förbereda mig inför morgondagens studier, så nu får fröken ta hand om sig själv för ett par timmar, om fröken känner att hon klarar av det. Godnatt!"

Med de orden gick han in i pojkarnas sovsal, och Hermione tänkte att Tom Dolder var en väldigt konstig pojke: ena stunden artig och tystlåten, den andra bara otrevlig och störig. Dessutom, de hade ju inte ens några studier att förbereda sig inför!

Efter ett par minuter gick hon in genom dörren på höger sida.

Hermione hade ställt väckarklockan på tidig ringning, eftersom hon inte ville få obehagliga frågor från de andra flickorna. Hon stängde snabbt av den och gick fram till den gemensamma byrån, där hon hade hittat det mesta av hennes nya grejer - skolväska, underkläder, sådant som man var tvungen att ha. Böckerna och elexiringredienserna hade legat på hennes säng.

Längst ner i en av lådorna hittade hon det hon sökte efter: formulär om att få pengar från skolan. De enda pengarna som hon haft i sin ägo innan resan till 1945 var två futtiga galleoner, och det skulle hon inte komma särskilt långt med, ens på den här tiden. Och hennes valv på Gringotts existerade inte än, eller hur?

Hon klottrade snabbt ner sina uppgifter och vad hon behövde pengarna till (kläder, skolprylar, Hogsmeadebesök...) och skyndade sig sedan med att klä på sig. Hon stoppade pergamentet i kjolfickan, hon skulle upp till uggleboet senare och skicka det till rektorn.

Eftersom de andra eleverna fortfarande sov, och skulle göra det ett bra tag till, tog Hermione sin väska och gick ut i sällskapsrummet, där hon satte sig i en av fåtöljerna och började rota bland kursböckerna. Dagens första lektion var förvandlingskonst, så hon började med att bläddra igenom den boken.

Hon satt ensam i säkert en halvtimme innan Slytherineleverna började strömma ut från sovsalarna i små grupper. Många av de gav henne intresserade blickar, men det var bara två tjejer från sjunde årskursen som kom fram till henne. Den ena hade vitblont hår, och den andras var nästan svart.

"Det är väl du som är Hermione, den nya eleven?"

Hermione nickade och började plocka ner böckerna i väskan.

"Å, vad kul!", utbrast den mörkhåriga. Det verkade vara hon som bestämde mest i duon. "Jag heter Samantha Parkinson, och det här är Lisa Gilbert." Hon pekade på den ljushåriga flickan.

Fint, Parkinson det äldre, tänkte Hermione spydigt. Hon nickade artigt åt Lisa, _hon _verkade iallafall hyfsat okej.

"Vi kommer säkert att bli jättebra kompisar!", fortsatte Parkinson och fnittrade tillgjort. "Vilken är din första lektion?"

"Um, förvandligskonst, men jag..."

"Men där är du ju!"

Tom hade med ens dykt upp och grep genast tag i hennes arm.

"Kom nu, sluta söla!" Det var som om han inte ens såg Parkinson och Lisa. Hermione gav de något som skulle föreställa en urskuldande min, men förmodligen mest liknade en grimas.

"Merlin, du räddade mig!", stönade hon då de kommit utanför dörren.

"Från Parkinson och Avery? Allvarligt talat, de är lika farliga som ett par hasselnötter. Bara ignorera dem, det gör jag."

De gick upp till stora salen och satte sig vid Slytherinbordet under tystnad. Hermione lassade upp gröt i sin skål medan Tom nöjde sig med några rostade brödskivor.

Flickorna som satt snett mittemot dem fnissade och viskade upphetsat till varandra. Hermione gav de en trött blick - de påminde starkt om Lavender Brown och Parvati Patil. Tom såg hennes uttryck och mumlade:

"Bry dig inte om dem. De bara..."

Han avslutade inte meningen utan bara skakade uppgivet på huvudet, som om tjejernas beteende var det barnsligaste han någonsin sett. Hermione kunde nästan hålla med honom, men hon hade ju träffat Ron Weasley.

"Vadå?", frågade hon viskande. Tom ryckte på axlarna.

"Tja, det är ju skolfotografering imorgon... Fast jag fattar inte varför de måste hålla på sådär, för vi måste ändå ha på oss skolklädnaderna."

Pumpasaften i Hermiones mun sprutade åt alla håll då hon fick höra detta. _Aldrig _under hennes sju år på Hogwarts hade de haft något så absurt som skolfotografering; de måste ha avskaffat det med åren.

_"Skolfotografering?"_, flämtade hon och såg på Tom, som om hon hoppades att han skulle ställa sig upp och skrika 'april april!'.

Det gjorde inte Tom.

"Ja, det var ju just det jag sa. Fröken borde kanske fundera på att börja lyssna? Du tycker självklart att det ska bli jättekul att få vara med på de där mugglar..."

Hermione slutade att lyssna på Toms anklagelser. Nu när hon tänkte på det, så hade hon faktiskt sett gamla klassfoton i troférummet på Hogwarts. Inte för att någon någonsin tittade på dem, men tänk om någon i framtiden skulle kasta en blick på det där skåpet och se att, oj, det där tjejen är ju skrämmade lik Harry Potters kompis... vad heter hon, Hermione Granger?

Själva fotograferingen kunde hon knappast slippa undan, men någonting var hon absolut tvungen att tänka ut, och det kvickt. Hon fick verkligen inte se ut som själv, det var ungefär lika riskfritt som att reta Snape. Den främsta regeln när det gällde att resa i tiden var trots att 'du får icke bli avslöjad'. Hur i hela världen skulle det gå till, om hennes avbild var fast i ett skåp för all framtid?

"Um, lyssnar du ens på mig?"

Tom knäppte med fingrarna framför ögonen på henne.

"Hallå? Jorden anropar Graaanger."

"Snälla, kan du inte ens _försöka _att vara seriös?" Hermione hade vaknat upp ur sina funderingar och såg nu surt på Tom.

Han skrattade till.

"Och du är seriös, menar du? Ha ha."

Tom krökte munnen i ett hånfullt leende. Hermione sköt undan grötskålen och reste sig häftigt upp. Tom stirrade chockerat efter henne när hon traskade iväg mot utgången.

"Men _ursäkta_ då?", ropade han och började gå mot henne. "Merlin, du hittar ju inte ens till klassrummet!"

Skit också. Hermione stannade och vände sig om för att vänta. 40-talets Hermione var så beroende av andra att hon mådde illa. Det var _förödmjukande._

Tom kom fram till henne med hånflinet fortfarande uppklistrat i ansiktet.

"Blev det problematiskt, fröken?", frågade han och höjde ögonbrynen.

Vid Merlins skägg, han var precis som en blandning mellan Ron och Malfoy! Hon hade lust att ge honom en riktig, smärtsam örfil, men valde att istället bara knycka på nacken och börja gå uppför marmortrappan.

**Föresten, någon som har sett HP7? skriv gärna vad ni tyckte om den + fanfictionen :)**


	4. Krossad

_fyra. krossad_

Professor Dumbledore sken som en sol mot Hermione när hon och Tom kom in i förvandlingskonstsalen.

"Åhå, den nya eleven!", log han under det rödbruna skägget. "Hermione Granger var namnet, eller hur?"

Hon nickade och satte sig i bänken bredvid Tom längst fram. Dumbledore klottrade ner hennes namn på en bit pergament och började sedan med att gå igenom lektionen.

De fick i uppgift att ändra sin bänkkamrats ansiktsdrag, med icke-verbala besvärjelser. För allra första gången, var Hermione faktiskt näst intill glad över att inte ha följt med Harry och letat horrokruxer. Professor McGonagall hade lärt sina sjundeårselever just sådana här besvärjelser under Hermiones sista år, och hon hade givetvis lyckats med strålande resultat. Det var därför ett sant nöje att se Tom bli lätt röd i ansiktet av ansträngningen att inte säga besvärjelsen högt, medan hon själv utan problem fick stora finnar att blomma upp på Toms näsa. Han kastade regelbundet irriterade blickar mot henne, som om det skulle kunna hjälpa honom med att lyckas bättre i sitt arbete.

I slutet av lektionen hade Hermione iallafall tillsist fått en nyans mörkare hudfärg och en stor dubbelhacka, vilket inte var någonting jämfört med hur Tom såg ut vid det laget - han påminde lite om Stan Shunpike, konduktören på nattbussen.

Dumbledore gick runt bland bänkarna och kontrollerade hur de hade lyckats med förvandlingen, varav de allra flesta fick halvhjärtade små leenden, men när han kom fram till Toms och Hermiones bänk, fick Toms förtrollning en gillande nick. Han såg upp på Toms ansikte och...

"Vid Merlins skägg! Förtjusande, Hermione! Tio poäng till Slytherin. Jag tror minsann att du har funnit din like, Tom."

"Ja, visst är det fantastiskt, sir?", sade Tom lågt och gav Hermione en blick som var mycket svår att tyda: en blandning mellan motvillig förundran och rent hat. Hermione tyckte sig nästan se en röd glimt i hans annars så mörka ögon, och förstod med ens vad Harry hade menat när han berättade om vad han sett i minnesållet.

Även de andra lärarna verkade se Hermione som en naturbegåvning, även om Tom gjorde sitt yttersta för att överglänsa henne. Hon kunde faktiskt inte förneka att han _var _duktig, förmodligen bäst i årskursen innan hon kom dit, men Tom ignorerade henne totalt när hon gav honom beröm eller tips, och betedde sig som om hon inte ens existerade.

Det var inte förrän efter den sista lektionen, trolldryckskonst (Snigelhorn hade alldeles utom sig bett henne att titta in på hans bjudningar), som Tom sade ett knyst till henne.

"Vart har du lärt dig allt?" Rösten var inte arg, eller ens oartig, utan bara nyfiken, men Hermione kunde se hur hela hans kropp skakade av ursinne. Det kändes som om han kunde explodera i vilken sekund som helst.

"Jag... på skolan i Amerika förstås. Varför undrar du?"

Tom öppnade munnen för att säga något, men hindrade sig hastigt då ett par fjärdeårselever gick förbi dem. Istället knep han igen munnen och gick in i stora salen utan att låtsas om henne, som om de inte ens hade haft ett samtal, om man nu kunde kalla det för det. Hermione väntade tålmodigt på ett svar, och sent på kvällen i Slytherins sällskapsrum fick hon sin önskan uppfylld:

"Jag tror dig inte."

Först förstod Hermione inte vad han menade; vadå inte tror på vadå? Men sedan fattade hennes lilla ärthjärna, och hon slutade att skriva på astronomiläxan och tittade upp på Tom. Hon tyckte att det var bäst att spela dum oförstående iallafall:

"Va?", andades hon spänt med hjärtat i halsgropen. Herregud, tänk om Tom hade undersökt allt det här jättenoga och insett att, hoppsan, där sket sig Grangers historia.

"Jag tror dig inte", upprepade han. Nu såg också han upp och mötte hennes bruna ögon, uppspärrade av oro. "Tro inte att jag inte har läst om sådant här, och jag _råkar _faktiskt veta...", han gjorde ett avbrott mitt i meningen och började om på en ny. "Du kan omöjligt veta allt det här. Det är något skumt med dig, miss Granger, och jag ska ta reda på vad!"

Med de orden slog han igen sin bok och stegade ut ur rummet.

"Godnatt!", ropade hon utan att vänta sig något svar, och snart hörde hon hur dörren till sovsalen smällde igen.

Konstigt nog hade hon inte blivit ett dugg nervös av Toms dramatiska ordval och utrusning. Citatet var så uttjatat av gamla långtråkiga mugglarfilmer att man omöjligt kunde ta det på allvar längre. Det kunde ju förstås inte Tom veta, och just därför var det så fruktansvärt skrattretande.

Hermione suckade och kastade ett flyktig blick mot armbandsuret. Klockan var bara nio, och sistaårseleverna fick vara ute tills klockan tio. Hon skulle gått och väl hinna springa upp till uggleboet och skicka iväg sin förfrågan om pengar till professor Dippet (aldrig att hon tänkte lämna över den personligen!). Kanske även fundera lite mer om hon skulle gå vidare med sin plan; det kunde gått behövas!

Hon började gå mot utgången, mot korridorerna, medan hon drog sin Slytherinmantel över axlarna (det kändes fortfarande läskigt ovant).

Trots att det bara var september började luften redan bli kyligare, och Hermione huttrade till när hon klev ut på skolområdet. Hon småsprang över stenplattorna och fortsatte upp längst stigen, där det höga tornet syntes högst upp på kullen.

Då hon klev in i det runda rummet, väntade hon sig nästan att få se Hedwig eller Piggy hoa välkomnande mot henne, men givetvis var det ingen av ugglorna som kände igen henne.

Hon gick uppför spiraltrappan och valde ut en ståtlig kattuggla på våningen högst upp. Hon smekte den ömt över fjädrarna.

"Till professor Dippet", sade hon och satte fast formuläret vid ugglans högra ben. Den gav till ett kort 'ho' och flög sedan bort mot slottet med tunga, regelbundna vingslag.

Hermione sjönk trött ner på golvet, mitt ibland all halm och ugglespillning.

"Det tar på krafterna att mixtra med tiden", muttrade hon vänd mot ett par skolugglor. "Försök er aldrig på det."

Jisses, hade hon blivit tokig? Sitta här och prata med ugglor! Hermione

ignorerade sin mer förnuftiga sida, och fortsatte:

"Vet ni varför Voldemort blev som han blev? Jag har faktiskt aldrig funderat på det innan. Men det måste ju finnas en anledning till att jag är här, eller hur? Tänk om..."

Hennes röst mynnade sakta bort, och med huvudet lutat mot stenväggen somnade hon nästan genast, medan ugglorna nafsade lekfullt i hennes burriga hårman.

Hermione vaknade nästa morgon av att någon nöp henne hårt i armen.

"Parvati, _sluta..._ jag vet att jag ska hjälpa dig med provet i försvar mot svartkonster...", muttrade hon osammanhängande, så som hon brukade göra tidigt på morgonen. "Sluta, jag _är _ju vaken..!"

Hon slog upp ögonen och sökte med blicken efter Parvati Patil. Det tog ett tag för henne att inse att Parvati inte var där, och ännu längre att förstå vilken årtionde hon befann sig. Men att hon inte borde sova i uggleboet, det fattade hon med en gång.

"Varför lät ni mig somna?", fräste hon till ugglorna och kastade en förskräckt blick mot klockan som hängde på väggen mitt emot. Visarna stod på kvart i sju.

"Varför?", vrålade hon rätt ut i tomma intet som en idiot. _"Varför just _jag?"

Hon for upp som en raket från golvet och rusade ner mot slottet med kappan flaxande längst benen, samtidigt som hemska fantasier for genom hennes huvud; hur hon blev relegerad, att hon inte hann ändra sitt utseende innan fotograferingen, eller att Tom vaknade och upptäckte att hon inte var i sovsalen som hon skulle...

Entréhallen låg öde, och hon sprang genast uppför trapporna och in på flicktoaletten på första våningen. Missnöjdaa Myrtle hade tydligen inte återvänt till skolan än, vilket var tur, eftersom hon då förmodligen skulle anstränga sinbristningsgränsenn för att få Hermiones förvandling att gå snett. Det var det sista hon behövde just nu!

Hermione gick in i ett av båsen och tog ett djupt andetag. Sedan förde hon varsamt trollspöt över håret, lät det glida nerför varenda slinga, för att sedan lämna det mörkbrunt och slätt. Ur fickan på klädnaden drog hon fram en svart gummisnodd och satte upp håret i en slarvig tofs. Det passade henne inte riktigt, och hon kände sig obekväm. Hermione bestämde sig för att återgå till sitt normala utseende så fort fotograferingen var över.

Hon hade precis gått vidare och börjat pryda sitt ansikte med små gyllenfräknar, då det hördes en lätt knackning på båsdörren.

"Um, Hermione, det är Lisa... Gilbert. Jag tänkte bara säga att Tom Dolder letar efter dig. Det är nog bäst om du kommer ut."

Lisas röst darrade en aning, och Hermione blev genast orolig - hon kände gått och väl till Voldemorts metoder till lydnad och lojalitet. Tänk om han hade tvingat på Lisa något sådant? Hon öppnade dörren och mötte Lisas kritvita ansikte. Lisa rullade omedvetet tummarna i ett försök att verka lugn och sansad. Hon misslyckades.

"Vad har hänt?", utbrast Hermione viskande och lade en hand på Lisas axel. "Mår du bra?"

"Jag? Jo, jag mår bara finfint!" Hon skrattade nervöst och falskt. "Nejmen, jag känner ju knappt igen dig, vännen! Så vacker du blev! Menmen, nu måste vi nog gå, innan Tom blir upprörd...", mumlade hon fram och drog henne i armen. Hermione försökte protestera, men Lisa var förvånansvärt stark och nästan släpade Hermione ut ur toaletten.

Utanför, i korridoren, stod Tom Dolder och väntade på dem. Han log svagt och vände sina iskalla ögon mot Lisa.

"Tack så mycket, Avery. Du kan gå nu."

Utan ett ord släppte Lisa greppet om Hermione och gick iväg i snabb takt.

Tom öppnade munnen för att tala, men innan han hann säga något fräste Hermione fram:

"Vad var det där om? Är hon din... _slav_, eller någonting, eller?" Hon sänkte rösten när ett par Hufflepuffelever gick förbi dem. "Och hur svårt är det egentligen att kalla henne Gilbert? Hon heter inte _Avery, _din idiot."

Tom himlade med ögonen.

"Är det vad hon har sagt till dig? Ärligt talat, Granger, det är inte bra att vara sådär godtrogen som du är." Hermione såg oförstående på honom, så han fortsatte: "Miss _Avery_ hette faktiskt Gilbert fram till för ett par år sedan, men sedan gifte sig hennes mor med en viss man - mr Avery, som du säkert redan har listat ut. Familjen Avery är en familj som är starkt förknippad med hm, svartkonster - den yngre pojken Avery förföljer mig som om han vore ett jäkla plåster, påstår att han kan hjälpa mig med mitt_ arbete..._", han himlade med ögonen igen. "Men hursomhelst, miss Avery vill inte bli förknippad med den familjen överhuvudtaget, hon tycker att det ger henne dåligt rykte eller något i den stilen... Så trots att hon och mitt 'plåster' är plastsyskon, pratar de knappt med varandra, låtsas att de inte känner varandra, och de verkar båda trivas ganska bra med det. Visst är det konstigt att så många går på en sådan dålig amatörlögn?" Han flinade elakt. "Men man ska kalla människor vid deras rätta namn, eller hur?"

_Det skulle du minsann inte säga om femtio år, _tänkte Hermione och skulle just kasta upp något otrevligt tillbaka i Tom ansikte, med den här gången hann han före.

"Och de andra eleverna behandlar mig med respekt, fröken, och jag skulle verkligen råda dig att följa deras exempel. Såvida du inte vill råka illa ut, vill säga." Han ryckte på axlarna med oberörd min. "Det är ditt val."

"Jag tänker aldrig någonsin visa dig som helst respekt, _Voldemort",_ spottade hon ur sig och lade särskild betoning på det sista ordet, utan att bry sig om Toms reaktionen. Redan på den här tiden kände hon hur hon avskydde Voldemort så mycket som tänkas kan. En lätt rodnad spred sig över Toms ansikte, och det såg nästan ut som om han ville smälla till henne på käften.

"Å, det tror jag nog att vi kan ändra på, fröken", morrade han. "Förresten, vem har gett dig tillåtelse att besöka uggleboet? Jag har mina kontakter, förstår du, fröken."

Nu var det Hermiones kinders tur att färgas röda, trots att hon visste att Tom bara sade så för att byta samtalsämne.

"Sluta upp med att kalla mig fröken!", väste hon. "Och du har aldrig sagt att jag _inte _får hitta på saker på egen hand!"

"Då säger jag det nu!", snäste Tom ursinnigt. "Ååh, du är så _irriterande! _Kan du inte bara bete dig någon gång?"

Hermione skrattade, och Tom såg på henne med undrade min.

"Tom, det är inget fel att känna kontrollbehov över folk man tycker om", sade hon ironiskt med retsam röst. "Men vet du, jag tycker nog att vi borde lära känna varandra lite först..."

Tom brusade genast upp igen - han hade tydligen inget vidare sinne för humor.

"Tror du på allvar att jag bryr mig om dig, att jag känner någonting för _någon?"_, fräste han. "Att älska är det mest oviktiga i livet... häxor och trollkarlar slösar bort sina liv på det när de hade kunnat åstadkomma viktigare saker. Och _du..."_, han fnös. "Du är som en äcklig liten parasit som kommer hit och smutsar ner Slytherins elevhem, eller hela skolan för den delen. Du svassar omkring som om du ägde stället, kan alla genvägar trots att du är ny... Du stjäl all uppmärksamhet, så att folk glömmer bort att _jag _är den viktiga och talangfulla. Och vad i Merlins namn har du gjort med håret? Du ser ut som en flodhäst."

Han ryckte kort och ovänligt på munnen, innan han borrade in sina ögon i hennes och lade huvudet på sned som en oskyldig hundvalp. Hermione drog in andan.

"Hur skulle man kunna älska någon som dig?", sade han med len röst som inte helt skymde ondskan i hans tonläge. "Inte ens en _mugglare _kan vilja ha dig."

Orden träffade henne som ett knytnävslag i magen, och de ringde i öronen medan Tom vände sig om och gick iväg utan henne. Hon förstod inte varför det gjorde så ont att höra honom säga så, när hon inte borde vänta sig något bättre från sin värsta ärkefiende. Hon _hatade _ju honom! Tårarna fylldes med tårar, som hon febrilt försökte torka bort. Varför reagerade hon på det här viset? Det var löjligt.

Men sanningen gick trots allt inte att fly ifrån: för första gången i Hermione Garngers liv, krossades hennes hjärta i tusen bitar - eller fler.


	5. Avslöjanden

_5. Avslöjanden_

Resten av förmiddagen blev som den förgående; Tom följde vartenda steg hon tog, men sade ingenting eller på något vis visade att han visste vem hon var. Lärarna fortsatte att ge henne beröm, och Hermione kände sig ännu mer generad än vad hon gjort sedan hennes och Toms gräl, men idag blev inte Tom ursinng över att hon var bättre än honom, utan satt bara vid sin bänk och log stillsamt mot lärarna, vilket de uppskattade enormt. Alla utom Dumbledore, konstigt nog. Han log inte vänligt mot Tom eller hade något mer att säga än 'utmärkt' vid hans felfria fövandlingar. Tom i sin tur försökte aldrig charma Dumbledore som de andra lärarna. De undvek varandra helt enkelt, och Hermione kunde inte förstå varför, trots att hon visste hur Voldemort fruktade Dumbledore.

Hermione fick även mycket positiv kritik angående sitt tillfälliga utseende från många håll, och Snigelhorn gav henne till och med tio Slytherinpoäng för en sådan lyckad förtrollning, vilket fick Tom att se rött under ett par sekunder. Men innan någon hann lägga märke vid det hade han samlat sig igen.

Lektionerna efter lunch var inställda på grund av fotograferingen i stora salen. De skulle ta ett självporträtt på varje elev, plus ett gruppfoto med elevhemskamraterna från årskursen.

Eftersom det gick så många elever på Hogwarts, tog fotograferingen en himla tid. Hermione om de alls skulle hinna med sistaårseleverna innan kvällen. Flera flickor sprang upp till toaletten på första våningen för att fixa till sig, vilket fick Hermione att sucka högt och ta upp _Besvärjelser för årskurs sju _att fördriva tiden med istället. Tom såg road ut.

"Hogwarts läroböcker är bland de sämsta jag någonsin läst. Jag förstår inte hur du orkar läsa de om igen", sade han efter att ha iaktagit henne en stund.

Hermione såg irriterat upp på honom.

"Jaså, _nu _passar det minsann att prata! Man kniper käft så fort man stöter på minsta motgång, med när det ploppar upp något att gnälla om, ja då jädrar..."

"Hör du något som surrar?", avbröt Tom. "Det är hemskt irriterande."

Hermione skrattade till.

"Och då kallar dig själv smart? Kom med ett mer orginellt citat, isåfall." Tom såg kallt på henne.

"Jovisst, vad sägs om: _snälla nån, jag bryr mig inte, så håll käften i min närvaro?"_

"Tom!", hördes en förfärad röst. "Du är väl trevlig mot den nya flickan?"

Både Tom och Hermione såg sig om. Professorn i försvar mot svartkonster, en äldre dam vars namn Hermione aldrig kom ihåg, såg på Tom med sträng min.

"Självfallet, professor Merrythought", sade Tom och log. "Det ska inte hända igen."

"Inte klassens favorit längre, eller vad?", sade Hermione triumferande då Merrythought vände sig mot en av sina elever och började diskutera en hemläxa om varulvar. "Ursäkta, men jag börjar få ont i nacken av att vänta. Maka på dig så att jag får plats."

Hon lade sig tillrätta med huvudet i Toms knä och fortsatte att läsa i sin bok, väl medveten om hur stel Tom plötsligt hade blivit. Han var märkbart besvärad över att vara så nära en mänsklig varelse, men Hermione brydde sig inte. Hon visste att han inte kunde börja vråla åt henne när lärarna var i närheten, och det visste Tom också.

Det är faktiskt riktigt skönt här, tänkte hon bytte sida i boken. Hon var nog lätt sinnesrubbad. Det var ju otroligt att någon skulle kunna ligga i lord Voldemorts famn och känna _trygghet. _Men Tom var ju inte Voldemort, insåg hon, inte än. Hur mycket hon än skulle vilja kalla honom det, så var han inte det på riktigt vid den här tidpunkten. Vilket ju betydde... att han kunde förändras. Om någon bara tog på sig ansvaret, och det var ju precis det hon hade gjort, även om det inte var avsiktligt.

Hermione andades in doften av hans nytvättade skolklädnad, hennes hjärna blev alldes tom och det var som en underbar drog som man bara ville ha mer av...

"Slytherin, årskurs sju!"

Den pipiga mansrösten tog Hermione omedelbart tillbaka till verkligheten. Hon for upp som om hon hade blivit träffad av blixten, med brännheta kinder och rufsigt hår. Om Ron hade sett henne hade hon förmodligen blivit skickad till Sankt Mungos. Hon vågade inte inte titta på Tom, som verkade lika generad som hon själv. Under tystnad gick de och ställde sig med de andra Slytherinarna, och fotografen och Snigelhorn, elevhemsföreståndaren, började genast flytta runt dem efter längd och färgskala (trots att fotona var svartvita). Självklart hamnade Hermione mellan Tom och Parkinson på mittenraden, hennes ovanliga otur... Hon ansträngde sig så hårt för att inte nudda någon av de att hon förmodligen såg ut som en mänsklig pinne, men trots det gjorde hon sitt bästa för att se glad ut.

Porträttet gick inte precis lättare eftersom Hermiones ansikte fortfarande var så rött att det kunde mäta sig med familjen Weasleys hår, något som irriterade fotografen något förskräckligt. Anledningen var givetvis att Tom stod precis bakom pallen hon satt på och väntade på att hon skulle bli klar.

När alla var färdigplåtade fick eleverna en kort rast innan middagen. Hermione vände sig emellertid mot Tom och mumlade fram utan att lyfta blicken från hans skor:

"Jag går och lägger mig."

Det var korkat, klockan var bara tjugo i sex, men någon uräkt måste hon ju ha. Tom sade:

"Okej. Ska jag ta med mat till dig?"

Hermione skakade hastigt på huvudet.

"Nej, nej! Eh, ja, godkväll då, Tom."

Hon vände genast på klacken och halvsprang ut ur salen och ner mot fängelsehålorna. Hon muttrade fram lösenordet och krockade nästan med Lisa Avery då hon försökte komma in i uppehållsrummet så fort som möjligt.

"Å, förlåt vännen..."

"Ingen fara, Lisa."

Hermione öppnade dörren till sovsalen och hon kunde höra hur Lisas fötter trippade iväg. Men just då hon skulle kliva in i rummet sade en svag röst bakom henne:

"Du, Hermione. Var försiktig."

Hermione vände sig förvirrat om och såg Lisa stå i hålet i väggen igen.

"Va?"

"Men Tom, alltså. Du kanske har sett honom arg, men du har ingen aning... Han gör ovanliga saker, hemska saker. Å, du skulle se stackars Myrtle. Hon stod bara i vägen, och han gjorde sig av med henne utan att blinka. Snälla du, bara låt bli att göra honom upprörd. Du verkar ju vara en bra tjej... offra dig inte för någon som han."

Hon kastade en hastig blick omkring sig, och rusade sedan iväg.

Hermione stod som fastfrusen i flera sekunder och tänkte på Lisas ord. Hon kunde helt enkelt inte få de att sjunka in.

Tillslut gick hon och lade sig i sin himmelsäng.

Hermione vaknade flera timmar senare av att hon behövde gå på toaletten. Klockan på nattduksbordet visade strax över midnatt.

Hon smög ut i sällskapsrummet så tyst hon kunde utan att väcka någon. Sällskapsrummet var stökigt, med Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker slängda över hela rummet, men det var också tyst som i graven.

Hon tvekade framför dörren till pojkarnas sovsal, och undrade om hon borde säga till Tom vart hon tog vägen. Men sedan drog hon nattrocken tätare kring sin pyjamasklädda kropp och gick ut i korridoren istället.

Äh, han behöve väl inte följa med henne till toaletten heller! Dessutom sov han säkert nu. Om han inte satt och studerade som en idiot, förstås - det skulle inte förvåna henne ett dugg om så var fallet.

_Och så vågar du ju inte prata med honom heller_, mumlade en inbillad röst i hennes öra.

"Knip käft", sade hon lågt till säg själv och styrde stegen mot flicktoaletten. Hon låste in sig i ett skåp och hängde upp den mörkgrå rocken på en krok. När hon uträttat sina behov och höll på att tvätta sina händer, hörde hon plötsligt hur någon kom in på toaletten. Fort hoppade Hermione upp på toalettlocket och höll andan. Det kändes inte som om hon borde vara här mitt i natten.

"Här får vi vara ifred", sade en röst som hon genast kände igen som Dumbledores. "Vad var det du ville tala med mig om Galatea?"

"Det är Tom, Albus", svarade professor Merrythought. "Jag har inte känt igen honom sedan han kom hit detta året. Korta perioder är han nästan som de andra ungdomarna. Jag förstår inte hur..."

Dumbledore skrokade.

"Jo, visst verkar han smått förargad ibland. Är det inte han som brukar bråka med miss Granger under måltiderna i stora salen? Inte konstigt att hon utnyttjar honom som huvudkudde då och då."

Hermione rodnade svagt och lyssnade vidare nät Merrythought svarade, även hon smått skrattande:

"Ja, det är det nog. Men det är inte det saken gäller, Albus", fortsatte hon, plötsligt allvarlig. "Ni förstår, Tom har börjat slarva med skolarbetet. Det har aldrig hänt förut. Det är såklart vanligt att sådant händer när man växer upp och skaffar nya vänner, men Tom är redan så mogen man kan bli och några särskilda 'vänner' har jag då aldrig hört talas om! Kan det... kan det vara Hermione som..."

Dumbledore funderade.

"Det är sant att Hermione är väldigt ungdomlig och nytänkande av sig", började han, "men jag kan inte se något dåligt med det." Merrythought gjorde en ansats att protestera, men han fortsatte: "_Men_, jag kan dock hålla ett extra öga på Tom. Vi vill ju inte att han ska få underkänt i sin FUTT-examen, eller hur?"

"Precis vad jag tänkte!", sade Merrythought och suckade lättat. Hon och Dumbledore lämnade toaletten tillsammans.

Kvar satt Hermione och försökte förstå det hon nyss hört. Skulle Tom av alla människor slarva med skolan? Det lät helt otänkbart. Och inte kunde det väl vara hon som fick plugghästen att lägga böckerna i andra hand? Vad kom i första hand isåfall?

Försjunken i tankar låste hon upp båset.


	6. Tillsammans

_sex. tillsammans_

Veckorna på 40-talets Hogwarts gick och blev till månader, utan att något speciellt hände. Tiden tycktes nästan gå fortare här, ironiskt nog.

Hermione ville väldigt gärna tala med Lisa Avery (utan att tänka på det hade hon börjat säga Lisas rätta efternamn), men varje gång hon sökte hennes blick, vek Lisa undan och började genast diskutera killar med Parkinson istället. Hermione i sin tur försökte hjälpa Tom med skoluppgifterna så gott hon kunde, delvis för att göra gott intryck hos Merrythought, men det var inte särskilt lätt, eftersom Tom tog all hjälp som personlig kritik.

Hon kom dock på andra tankar då hon, Tom och några andra få utvalda elever fick varsitt meddelande med violetta band i slutet av november. Det var givetvis från professor Snigelhorn som ville ha en middagsbjudning med 'några begåvade elever' ('begåvad' betydde antingen att man hade perfekta betyg eller att man kom från en välkänd familj).

Hermiones mage började genast bubbla av upphetsning. Inte för att Snigelhorns små möten brukade vara sådär jätteroliga precis, men det fanns ju en chans att Tom skulle fråga ut professorn om horrokruxer just då - och hon var tvungen att förhindra det.

Kvällen då bjudningen skulle äga rum hade Hermione gjort sig extra fin, med välkammat hår och sin prydligaste, stickade tröja. De skulle träffa Snigelhorn vid halv åtta, men när klockan slog sju var Tom fortfarande inte klar med sin läxa i forntida runskrift. Mörka skuggor syntes under hans ögon och stora hårtussar stack upp här och där i den mörka frisyren. Det hade kunnat vara komiskt, om inte Tom hade sett på henne med ett olidligt trött uttryck och frågat med bedrövad röst:

"Hermione, vad är tecknet för 'dröm'? Snälla, jag måste verkligen bli klar med det här innan..." Hermione höjde en hand för att avbryta honom:

"Jag skriver färdigt den. Gå du och snygga till dig, du ser förfärlig ut."

Tom reste sig upp, men stod ändå kvar en stund och såg osäkert ner mot Hermione, som redan satt böjd över pergamentet med fjäderpennan i högsta hugg.

"Jo, alltså... jag skulle ju helst vilja göra det där själv...", började han lågt, och Hermione kunde inte motstå lusten att kasta en handfull godisbönor mot honom. Tom grimaserade illa då de träffade honom i ansiktet.

"Du har, jag vet inte... _en rad _kvar! Ursäkta, men jag tror nog att jag klarar det", fnös hon.

Tom tvekade ett ögonblick, men Hermione gav honom en sån mördande blick att han blev tvungen att gå in i pojkarnas sovsal trots allt.

"Äntligen", muttrade hon och läste igenom meningen hon skulle skriva ner. De hade fått i uppgift att välja en mugglardikt och översätta den till runor, och Hermione höll bokstavligt talat på att falla ur stolen då hon såg vilken Tom hade valt. De ord hon fått i uppgift att översätta var:

_Sen log du tillbaka mot mig, och det var som om högre makter hade gett mig vingar._

Hermione visste inte om hon skulle flina eller gapskratta eller gråta eller om hon skulle försöka lugna ner sitt hjärta som nu bultade så som en kolibri flaxar med sina vingar. Mycket i den här tiden hade hon minsann kunnat tvinga sig att förstå, men _kärleksdikter? _Tanken på Voldemort som läste dikter för sig själv var bara... löjlig, absurd! Den här dikten var i och för sig vacker, och efter att ha läst igenom hela påminde den henne smått om sitt första möte med Ron Weasley.

_Han har säkert kärat ner sig i Parkinson-bruden, _tänkte hon surt för sig själv, _de skulle passa perfekt ihop, lika egoistiska och korkade båda två. _

Hon skakade på huvudet så att håret yrde och skrev ner översättningen utan att bry sig om ifall handstilen blev slarvig. Det kunde hon minsann ha, den där äckliga lilla slampan Samantha Parkinson...

Den här gången var det Tom som förde henne tillbaka till verkligheten.

"Är du klar?"

Hermione reste sig snabbt upp, kanske aningen för snabbt, och lade ner Toms hemläxa på bordet. Av någon anledning ville hon aldrig mer se den.

"Visst, jag är färdig. Vad, eh, stilig du blev." Det var en alltför stor överdrift, eftersom Tom såg precis likadan ut som han gjorde i skolan.

"Um, tack, antar jag. Du... du ser också bra ut."

Toms kinder färgades genast svagt rosa, och ett minne sköljde över Hermione som iskallt vatten och fick det att hugga till i brösten.

"Så nu ser jag alltså inte ut som en flodhäst längre, menar du?", sade hon kyligt.

Tom harklade sig generat.

"Förlåt mig, Hermione. Jag var... hm, upprörd, kan man väl säga."

"Ja, det kan man lugnt säga!"

"Det är absolut inget fel med ditt utseende!", skyndade han sig.

Hermione kunde inte låta bli att le tyst.

"Ursäkten godtas", sade hon kort. "Ska vi gå då? Vi är förmodligen redan sena."

Tom nickade hastigt och följde med henne ut i korridoren.

"Jo, Tom", började hon försiktigt och en aning retsamt. "Jag kunde ju inte undgå att se din dikt, och..."

"Förresten, har du fått något svar från rektor Dippet än?", sade Tom och låtsades inte höra henne. "Det var ju flera månader sen du skickade iväg den där förfrågan!"

Hermione kände sig ytterst frusterad och kunde inte förstå hur hon känt sig avundsjuk på Parkinson för bara några minuter sedan.

"Javisst", svarade hon. "Den fick jag för flera månader sen. Inte för att jag tror att du bryr dig om det på allvar." Hon höjde menande på ögonbrynen. Tom ignorerade henne. Förstås.

Hon ville inte låta honom tro att dikt-ämnet hade fallit och nu var bortglömt, och tillade därför innan hon hann bli avbruten igen:

"Varför valde du just den dikten, om man får fråga?"

Hermione fösökte bara låta sunt nyfiken, men insåg att hon troligen lät mer som Rita Skeeter när hon försökte pressa skvaller ur någon som när man klämmer ut boutubervar - inget vidare trevligt, med andra ord.

Men skadan var redan skedd, och tyvärr verkade inte Tom vara intresserad om någon förlåtelse, för han sade surt:

"Mr Dolder har drabbats av tillfällig dövhet. Fröken får vara vänlig och återkomma senare..."

Hermione slog till honom hårt på armen med knytnäven, vilket fick honom att flämta till av smärta.

"Aaaaj-ee..."

"Du kan visst _aldrig _bete dig normalt, va?", fräste hon, för nu började hon bli _ännu _mer irriterad, hur nu det var möjligt. "Sluta upp med att vara så präktig och omogen hela tiden! Varför kan du inte bara erkänna att..."

"Så bara för att jag väljer en lite oväntad dikt", brusade Tom upp, "betyder det att jag har gått och blivit förälskad i någon jäkla... Du har ingen aning, ingen _jävla _aning, om hur jag har behandlats, och hur mycket jag avskyr varenda människa, inklusive dig, på den här skolan. Varför hänger du efter mig förresten, som en jäkla stalker, du som redan verkar hitta så himla bra? För en sekund, trodde jag nästan att du var annorlunda, men nu förstår jag att du är _precis _som alla andra - ytlig och så in i helvetes självisk, att du inte ens kan förstå dina ega brister. Du känner ju mig knappt, och ändå..."

Han hejdade sig genast då han såg Hermiones ansikte. Lätta tårar slipprade nästan omärkligt nerför hennes kinder, och munnen var formad till ett chockerat O. Tom såg själv ut att vara på gränsen till tårar, och det var för honom Hermione grät. Hon tyckte synd om honom. Det kan inte sägas på ett bättre, mer finputsat vis.

En annan, mer lättskrämd person, hade förmodligen lagt benen på ryggen och sprungit därifrån fort som attan. Men Hermione hade mött värre saker i sitt liv, och det enda hon såg, var en liten missförstådd pojke som försökte gömma sin sorg och rädsla bakom ondska.

Han hade inga vänner, precis som Merrythought hade påpekat. Och det var förmodligen precis det som var problemet.

Hermione märkte knappt när Tom rusade därifrån med darrande underläpp.

Det förvånade henne inte att Tom inte dök upp på middagsbjudingen, men då han inte syntes till på flera dagar började hon bli nervös. Hon förstod givetvis om han ville vara ifred, men det var inte normalt att missa så många dagar i skolan utan anledning. Men lärarna verkade inte heller veta vart han hade tagit vägen. Tvärtom kastade de långa blickar mot henne, som om de väntade sig att han skulle sitta där bredvid henne precis som vanligt. Snigelhorn kom till och med fram till henne flera gånger om dagen och undrade om hon hade sett till Tom, men hon var för orolig för att orka bli irriterad på honom.

"Nej, det har jag inte, professorn", upprepande hon den tredje dagen. "Men jag lovar att säga till om jag träffar honom."

Tom var en av skolans värsta pluggisar - till och med värre än hon själv ibland, och pluggisar skolkar inte. Så var det bara. Tänk om det hade hänt honom något?

Hon letade igenom hela slottet, men utan att hitta honom. Han kunde förstås befinna sin i Vid behöv-rummet, men hon var nästan säker på att Tom inte visste om att det existerade.

Den fjärde dagen bidrog hon drastiga åtgärder och bestämde sig för att strunta i eftermiddagens lektoner (trollformellära och försvar mot svartkonster). Istället drog hon på sig mössa och vantar och gick ut ur slottet.

Hon gick runt på slottsområdet i vad som kändes som evigheter, stelfrusen och skrikandes efter någon som vägrade att komma. Hon kände sig som en ägare till en otroligt olydig hund.

Hermione letade i båthuset, runt Hagrids stuga och till och med i utkanten till den Förbjudna skogen, men ingenstans fanns Tom. Hon fick jämt snö i ögonen och det kändes som om hennes fingrar skulle trilla av på grund av kylan.

Efter en lång stund hittade hon honom högst upp i uggleboet, inte långt ifrån där hon själv en gång sovit. Han satt direkt på golvet med benen uppdragna framför sig och hans ögon hade en tom, glasartad blick. Den tjocka kappan var täckt av halm och fågelbajs, men han tycktes inte bry sig särskilt mycket om det.

Utan ett ord damp Hermione ner tätt bredvid honom och lade armen om hans sköra axlar. Hans kropp var alldeles stel av köld och Hermione frammanade en magisk, blå brasa framför dem.

"Jag finns här", mumlade hon. "Jag lovar." Hon strök med handen över hans mörka hår och en tår föll tungt nerför Toms kind. Ingen av de brydde sig om att torka bort den. Och skulle de sitta, med armarna om varandra, så länge det än behövdes.


End file.
